Composite pipes are used in many industries, such as in the oil and gas industry for the confined transportation of fluids and equipment associated with hydrocarbon recovery from a subterranean reservoir. For example, composite marine risers, flow lines and jumpers are known in the art.
WO 99/67561 discloses a flexible composite pipe which is intended for use in transporting fluids such as hydrocarbons, and is formed from multiples coaxially aligned discrete layers which are bonded to each other. Specifically, the disclosed prior art pipe comprises separate inner and outer layers, and one or more discrete intermediate layers which include reinforcing fibres and which are disposed between the inner and outer liners.